


Hana's Misadventures

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Lolicon, Mating Press, Mother on daughter, Throat Bulge, blowjob, excessive cum, forced blowjob, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Prior to their defeat against St. Gloriana where the Anglers find themselves on their knees, Hana and the girls get a little taste of some girl scout nookie and Hana gets a "blessing" from her mother.
Kudos: 8





	Hana's Misadventures

“Hana.” Her mother was sitting in a white robe on a bedroll, a small outline of her flaccid cock could be seen on her robes. Mrs. Akiyama did her best to keep her urges under control as she didn’t want to reveal what she had in store for her daughter.    
  
“Yes Mother?” Hana said, looking depressed. She was sitting in front of her mother wearing her school uniform. She knew that she was about to be disowned by her mother because of choice to participate in Sensha-Do. She was just trying her best not to cry.

“You have brought dishonor onto our family but there is a way to redeem yourself.” She said unflinchingly.

These words brought hope to Hana’s ears, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Really?” Hana put her hands together. “I’ll do anything to redeem myself. Just tell me what I have to do.”   
  
“I wouldn’t normally ask this of you, daughter.” Hana’s mother undid her robes slightly and spread her legs. Hana gasped as a thick and veiny flaccid six inch cock fell and hit the floor. A hefty set of testicles brimming with semen lay underneath them. Hana knew her mother was a Futanari like her but she never realized how big her mom was when she was soft. “I need you to swallow my seed, as it contains the essence of the Akiyama family. Only by consuming the burgeoning life from my loins can your sins be absolved.”   
  
Hana mentally sighed, this would be easy. She wasn’t about to tell her mother that being part of Sensha-Do meant you were sucking your teammates off twenty four seven. This would be child’s play but she had to play dumb. “Mother I don’t really have much experience in pleasing a um.. Penis.”   
  
“It is simple dear, just use your mouth and tongue to bring me to orgasm. It shouldn’t take long if you are truly a member of the Akiyama family.

“If you insist on Mother, I will do it to the best of my ability.” Hana put her hands on her mother’s skinny thighs and bent her head down to put her mom’s cock in her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down on the now hardening meat. Her eyes went wide as it began to fill her mouth and grow longer and longer. Hana’s mother put her hand on her daughter’s head giving her a gentle push to keep her cock in her mouth. Hana quickly realized that her mother was larger than even Miho, ten to eleven inches at least. She could see the veins stretching up her mom’s cock, filling and pulsing with blood. Her tongue danced around her mother’s shaft, sucking her off like she’d just lost a match. Hana began to grow hard in her panties, her cock pushing against the white fabric that made up her underwear. Hana did her best to ignore it as much as she wanted to reach and let it loose.

Hana’s mother shivered and her hips buckled as she tried her best not to moan from her daughter’s vacuum like mouth. She started to push harder, causing her cockhead to push pass her daughter’s tonsils, she heard her daughter begin to choke a bit and could feel her saliva begin to run down her balls.

“Just like that Hana. Keep going, I’m close.”   
  
“Gluk Gluk Gluk Glaagh Gluk Gluk” Hana vocalized as she sped up her technique, her lips gliding up and down her mother’s shaft, she could feel her cock starting to twitch in her throat and her cumvein beginning to bulge with billions of her potential sisters. It wasn’t long before she felt the familiar feeling of hot sticky goo being fired down her gullet into her stomach but what she wasn’t expecting was her mother to push her down all the way to the hilt.

“Swallow all of it, my dear. If you spill a single drop it will have all been for nothing.”   
  
Hana fought to stop her gag reflex from heaving up the torrent of backed up semen into her throat, she could feel her stomach filling with ounces of chunky girl jizz. She tried her best to remain calm despite not being able to breathe and to keep her throat from fighting back against the turgid meat stretching it beyond capacity. After a solid minute, Hana was close to passing out but felt her mother’s cock stop twitching. Her mother released her Iron grip on her head allowing her to pull up from her cock. Hana took one last gulp to ensure it would all be in her stomach as she came back up. She then held her mouth open and jerked her mom’s softening cock into her mouth swallowing a few watery spurts before dropping her Mother’s cock. Hana’s mother smiled and placed her hand on her daughter’s swollen belly.

“And now the deed is done. You've cleansed your sins and can be welcomed back into the family. I love you Hana and I hope you stay out of trouble.”   
  
A very oxygen deprived Hana, her mouth and hair a mess mumbled “Yes Mother.” Before thinking about a very naughty thing she did the day before as her, only serving to make the stiff cock hidden below her skirt throb even harder than it already was.

/-/

A few days before Hana’s “blessing”

Hana lay back on a couch in Yukari’s living room, flanking her was her friend Hana and Miho as well as Yukari’s mother and Mako’s grandma. The rest of the girls were out shopping for dinner unaware of what was going on back at Yukari’s. Hana and the rest were getting very horny waiting for the rest to get back and when a few girl scouts knocked on their door, the lusty gals made their move. It didn’t take much convincing to get the toddlers down on their knees and sucking their cocks. As junior scouts taught that if they met a futanari in need, to suck them until they had a smile on their face.

The curly redheaded scout leader, about four years old, had managed to get all ofHana’s seven inch cock down her throat, retching and drooling saliva all over the teenage member. Hana felt like she was in heaven having her cock squeezed by the little girl’s throat muscles. She knew this was incredibly wrong despite being legal but she couldn’t help herself when she was horny. The red headed toddler looked determined with her back arched, showing anyone looking behind her a view of the hello kitty panties she wore under her skirt. She pulled her lips up from Yukari’s soaking length, and started stroking her with both hands.

“Gotta big reward coming for me, miss?” The girl said trying to catch her breath.

“You bet, just keep going.” Hana patted her on the head as she turned to look at the sound of the loud slapping next to her. A small blonde three year old bouncing up and down on Miho’s nine inch cock, Hana was amazed that it would even fit in that tiny girl. The girl had been stripped completely naked, leaving nothing on but her little scout hat. Miho and the small child lustily made out as her tiny round bubble butt smacked against her thighs.

“Having fun there Miho?” Hana asked.

  
Miho seemed to ignore her, caught in a bestial storm of lust. She had given into the primal urge all Futanari felt when they got horny: to empty their balls into whatever hole they could find. The blonde toddler sucked and drooled all over her tongue, their lips dripping with saliva. Miho pulled away from lips and began sucking on her barely budding chest, causing her to squeal.

“Mhmmm.” Miho moaned. “You like that don’t you, you little slut.

“Y… yes I do.” The girl moaned, continuing to slam herself down onto Miho’s fuckstick. Her womb being thoroughly pulverized by Miho’s teenage trouser snake.

Yukari snapped her head from watching Miho and started stroking her own cock as she felt her balls begin to clench. She could feel her cumvein filling with semen and her hand glided her foreskin up and down her thick cock. The redheaded girl opened her mouth to receive a blast of cum across her tongue, and then her face, then her hair. Yukari’s cock erupted like a volcano showering the girl in a few days worth of chunky cum.

On the floor in front of them, Mako’s grandma and Yukari’s mother were also getting ready to unload into the two scouts they had in full mating presses, smashing their thick motherly penises down into their underaged holes. Yukari was surprised Mako’s grandmas still had that much stamina left in her as she watched her let out a mighty moan as she and Yukari’s mother fired a torrent of matronly jizm into the battered wombs of the toddlers. Their stomach ballooned against the MILFs on top of them as their wombs stretched to capacity. The two older women got up from them and pulled their eight inch cocks from their tiny pussies, causing a river of cum to spill out of them and onto the carpet. The two toddlers face were completely red, the orgasms wracking their bodies left them speechless.

“Oh now i’m going to have to clean up all this mess.” Mako's grandma sighed.

“We can make the girls clean it up when they get home.” Yukari’s mom suggested.

As they discussed what they were going to clean up the copious amount of Jizz they were splattering into the scouts they were using as onaholes. Yukari felt like she was high on sex, the sounds and grunts of the women around her all reveling in the lusty taboo display. She felt on top of the world and had a feeling in their next match, victory was all but assured.

/-/

  
  


A few days later in the aftermath of the Practice match...

The Practice match between St. Gloriana and the Anglerfish team had ended in the Anglerfish team’s defeat despite their best efforts. The Anglers were given a choice because it was only a practice match: Do a humiliating dance in front of everyone or perform the usual punishment but in half the time and the girls wouldn’t need to be milked. Miho decided she wasn’t in the mood to perform a fish dance and was also quite hungry for some cock decided on the latter.

Darjeeling was moaning and shrieking as Miho’s turbo sucking lips worked wonders on the eight inches of premium girl meat she had under her skirt. Miho’s own massive schlong hung out of her panties, dangling enticingly and leaking pre-cum on the ground beneath her. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of Darjeeling. She lovingly slurped the pre-cum shooting into her throat as her tongue explored every inch of it. Darjeeling’s dripping cock seem to piston in and out of her mouth, strings of spit and grool flying off of it.Darjeeling could barely hold on as she came down Miho’s throat, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Miho continued bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could, overstimulating the poor girl's senses. 

As Miho’s throat began to bulge with Darjeeling’s semen, Assam and Pekoe were undressing completely as Yukari and Hana sucked their dicks. The two petite girls were getting so hot and bothered by the service, they just had to get their clothes off. They shivered as their small perky breasts were exposed to the cool summer air. They began rubbing their hard nipples as the two girls licked their cocks lovingly and slowly. Yukari and Hana had a similar technique, they weren’t as competitive as Miho who was out to make the girl cum quick, they wanted to make the girl enjoy their service. Their tongues swirled lovingly around their shafts, moving down to suck on their sweaty balls. They could feel the cum rumbling in their balls getting ready for release. Yukari and Hana’s dicks stood straight up out of their panties

Noriko, the captain of the duck team had even gotten in on the fun, sucking the fat meaty schlong of the Matilda captain Rurukiri. Rurukiri’s cock looked like it belonged to a giant, not a small highschool girl. It was surprising she could even stand up right but it was nothing to the uber competitive Noriko who went at it with both hands, wringing the copious amounts of foreskin around her head with fervor. Rurukiri’s large cockhead was swollen purple, absolutely filling with blood. Every cock throb seemed to cause Rurukirr to shiver, her cock head flared and spewed gobs of pre-cum onto Noriko’s Jersey, turning it transparent, her nipples showing through the cum drenched fabric. She tried her best to put it in her mouth but could only get a few inches in, Rurukiri’s meat stick was simply too thick.

“I'm so embarrassed!” Rurukiri gasped. “It’s just too big.”   
  
“No cock is too big for me.” Noriko reached into her shorts and began beating herself off. “Just have to keep trying!”   
  
Noriko continued to try and force the girthy member down her throats, while Hana and Yukari shot their loads, spraying Pekoe and Assam’s legs and feet in their chunky girl jizz.

It was going to be a long punishment….


End file.
